Officer Flint
Overview Officer Flint is the first contact you will meet if you go through the Outbreak tutorial zone. He is located at . __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None (Officer Flint is an initial contact) New Contact(s) * Officer Parks By selecting Officer Parks as a Contact you can now receive tasks and information from him. When your current Contact is happy with your work and can trust you, they will introduce you to their friends, who in turn will have more work that needs to get done. Use this to keep adding new Contacts as you adventure in Paragon City. You can use your compass or your map to find Officer Parks. Information Traffic Cop Officer Flint has simple duties in the Paragon City Police Department, but when a crisis arises he's always first to volunteer for extra duty. His friendly nature and good heart make him an ideal contact for new heroes learning their way around Paragon City. Introduction We have a crisis going on here, and we need help desperately. Some thugs took an experimental drug thinking it was something else, and now they're trashing the area. We have to regain control to ensure the safety of the citizens. Missions Mission 1a Briefing We need an antidote for these beserk thugs. I've collected this blood sample. Please take it to Dr. Miller; he's marked on your map and compass. Mission Acceptance Dr. Miller is just down the street. Give him the sample, and see if he has anything further for you. Clue: Blood sample A blood sample that must be delivered to Dr. Miller. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Doctor Miller Debriefing Excelleng job. What did you call yourself again? You seem to navigate well, so let me tell you about the Map. Click the Map Button to bring up an overhead view of the zone. Click on any item on the map to target it. The target appears on your compass. Officer Parks radioed. He needs help fighting off some rioting thugs down the street. Mission 1b Briefing Thank you! This sample will help our reserach immensely. Since you are new to Paragon City, you should familiarize yourself with the way hospitals work here. There is an Information Terminal in front of Rivera Medical Center next to me you need to read. After you read what's on the terminal, you can then return to Officer Fline for more instructions. Mission Objective(s) * Read the Terminal in front of Hospital Information: Medicom and Defeat The Medicom is a state of the art analysis and healing device. It will analyze the current medical status of a friendly target and teleport them to the nearest hospital upon defeat. Equipping every Hero with a Medicom patch is the only thing keeping Paragon City from being overrun. If you have an associate that can revive you, you may wait for that instead by not clicking OK in the dialog box that appears upon defeat. External Links * Category:CoH Contacts Category:Outbreak Contacts